1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding eyeglasses and, more specifically, containers having an openly exposed access that securely hold eyeglasses.
2. The Relevant Technology
The purchase of eyeglasses, such as sunglasses and prescription glasses, can be an expensive investment often costing several hundred dollars. To obtain long lasting and functional use of a pair of eyeglasses, it is important that the glasses be properly cared for and protected. This is especially important when the glasses are not being used. Many modem eyeglasses are formed from thin, aesthetically appealing frames that can be relatively fragile. Furthermore, proper care of eyeglasses requires that the lenses be protected when not in use so as to avoid scratching of the lenses.
To protect eyeglasses when not in use, numerous different types of eyeglass cases have been developed. The most common type of eyeglass case comprises a soft, flexible pocket having an open end in which the glasses can be selectively inserted and removed. By having the case made of a soft material, the lenses are protected from being scratched. The problem with such a case, however, is that due to its flexible nature the glasses contained therein can be easily crushed or damaged. This often occurs when the case containing the eyeglasses is dropped or a heavy object is placed on the case. Furthermore, it is easy for the eyeglasses to fall out of the open access to the case.
To remedy these problems, alternative eyeglass cases have been developed. For example, rigid eyeglass cases have been designed that prevent the glasses from accidentally being crushed. Such cases often have a soft liner to prevent the lenses from getting scratched. Furthermore, rigid cases typically come with a closure that prevents the eyeglasses from falling out of the case. The closure typically comprises a hinged flap having some form of fastening assembly such a hook or button that keeps the flap closed over the opening of the case.
The problem with conventional rigid cases, however, is that they are often inconvenient to use. For example, the presence of the closure flap and fastener can make it difficult to quickly remove or replaces the eyeglasses while performing other activities such as driving. The hinges and fastener are also relatively easily broken and can significantly increase the cost of the case. Another problem with rigid eyeglass cases is that they are generally designed to fit only a single style of eyeglass. Therefore, it is often difficult to exchange or store different eyeglasses using the same case.
Other problems generally applicable to all conventional eyeglass cases is that they are designed to lay flat. As such, eyeglass cases are often difficult to see or locate when placed on high shelves. Furthermore, having that the eyeglass case lay flat takes up more room on the surface they are being stored and makes the case more susceptible to having objects set thereon. Finally, another problem encountered with most conventional eyeglass cases is that they sink in water. This is often a problem to water skiers, sailors, and other boaters who often use glasses around the water.